Stay Together, Die Alone
Stay Together, Die Alone is the third case in the province of Rocksfellow, created by Tuxedo!. It is the third case in Bumberborough Bay, a town in Rocksfellow. Plot Phoebe Yates and the player recalled Gary Richards’s statement about the odd woman named June Perkins as they were going to the Perkins household. When they arrived there, the two investigated the crime scene immediately. They only found a mysterious message in a bottle. With May Perkins unwilling to cooperate, Phoebe and the player asked August Perkins, June’s husband, where she could have possibly sent the message. August told them that the Perkins family owned a remote island called “The Reserve”. August accompanied Phoebe and the player to give them directions to the island. Phoebe and the player saw no traces of June. The player started digging. Even though they found it a little weird, Phoebe and August joined in. After a long time digging, the three found June Perkins’s body. The player shipped the body to Ferdinand Amado to start the investigation. Ferdinand told the player that the victim was knocked unconscious by weights, and then she was buried alive after that. She then regained consciousness, but asphyxiated. The investigation was odd for Phoebe because all the suspects that turned up were members of the Perkins family. Furthermore, all the crime scenes – the mansion, the remote island, and the living room – were owned by the Perkins family. Despite Phoebe’s doubts, the player was able to incriminate May Perkins as the killer. Upon arrest, May denied that she killed her mother. When Phoebe listed all the evidence, May broke down, only saying "They're going to kill her." repeatedly. Phoebe worriedly shipped May to court. In court, Judge Exodus Allegri wanted to know the reason behind the matricide. May finally broke out of her trance by saying, “Third of the month.” Thinking it useless, Judge Exodus sentenced May to 40 years in prison. Phoebe asked the player to accompany her in asking March Perkins, May’s daughter, about her mother. March gave away that her mother suddenly fell unconscious. When she left to tell her aunt and then came back, May was suddenly gone. May reappeared about seven hours later. This warranted another talk with May. When Phoebe relayed the information March gave, May panicked. Suddenly, May literally exploded. Phoebe quickly alerted the team to come to the prison. Ferdinand told Phoebe and the player that May probably had a surgically implanted explosive device in her body, and someone detonated it to silence her. With no leads about the killer, Phoebe and the player returned to the station and decided to check the mailbox in front of her house. April soon burst in the station and panicked since March was gone. Ferdinand wanted to accompany the player in their search for the child. Phoebe and the player found the messages addressed to May that instructed her to kill June. It said that May had to kill June or else March would die. Alden Holmes was only able to deduce the writer of the messages to be a male older than 40. Meanwhile, Ferdinand and the player found March in the Reserve. March was clearly depressed about her mother’s explosive death. Ferdinand was able to console March with some memories of her mother. Chief Connie Tolentino – angry and sad about the sudden turn of events in the case – told the player that they needed to halt the investigation to May’s death to secure the upcoming sci-fi and fantasy convention. Stats Victim *'June Perkins' (Buried alive in a remote island) Murder Weapon *'Premature Burial' Killer *'May Perkins' Suspects May Perkins (June's daughter) August Perkins (June's husband) November Perkins (Victim's sister) April Perkins-Zimmer (Victim's daughter) March Perkins (Victim's granddaughter) Killer's Profile *The killer lifts weights. *The killer wears flip-flops. *The killer speaks German. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Perkins Mansion. (Clue: Message in a Bottle) *Examine Message in a Bottle. (New Suspect: May Perkins) *Ask May Perkins about the message in a bottle. (New Suspect: August Perkins) *Ask August Perkins about “their island”. (New Crime Scene: The Reserve) *Investigate The Reserve. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Footprint) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses hand weights.) *Ask August Perkins about the victim. *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Examine Footprint. (Attribute: Killer wears flip-flops.) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Living Room. (Available at start; Clues: Bulletin Board, Victim’s Phone) *Examine Bulletin Board. (Result: Faded Post-Its) *Examine Faded Post-Its. (New Suspect: April Perkins-Zimmer) *Ask April Perkins-Zimmer about her errand to the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Post-Its restored) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: November Perkins) *Talk to November Perkins about her argument with the victim. *Ask March Perkins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Investigate Living Room; New Crime Scene: Perkins Manson Porch) *Investigate Perkins Mansion Porch. (Clue: Exercise Equipment Bag) *Examine Exercise Equipment Bag. (Result: Bloody Weights) *Examine Bloody Weights. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer has brown hair) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out what November Perkins wants. (Available at start; Result: November Perkins’s Statement) *Analyze November Perkins’s Statement. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer speaks German) *Investigate Spiral Staircase. (Available at start; Clues: Ripped Paper, Wrapped Gift) *Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Victim’s Will) *Analyze Victim’s Will (06:00:00) *Inform April Perkins-Zimmer of her inheritance. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Will analyzed) *Examine Wrapped Gift. (Result: Gift to August) *Talk to August Perkins about the victim’s gift. (Prerequisite: Gift to August revealed) *Ask March Perkins why she’s crying. (All tasks must be done) *Stop May Perkins from lashing out. (Prerequisite: Talk to March) *Stop April Perkins-Zimmer from fighting back. (Prerequisite: Talk to May) *Investigate Bushes. (Prerequisite: Talk to April; Clue: Shovel) *Examine Shovel. (Clue: Gold Pieces) *Analyze Gold Pieces. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears earrings.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Elementary, My Dear: Part 3. (1 star) Elementary, My Dear: Part 3 *Ask March Perkins about her mother’s behavior. (Available at start) *Ask May Perkins about her unconscious episode. (Prerequisite: Talk to March) *Analyze May’s Body. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Talk to May; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Perkins Mansion Porch. (Prerequisite: Analyze May’s Body; Clue: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Messages to May) *Analyze Messages to May. (03:00:00; Reward: 10000 Coins) *Investigate The Reserve. (Prerequisite: Messages to May analyzed) *Ask April Perkins-Zimmer about March. (Prerequisite: Analyze May’s Body) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Investigate The Reserve; Clues: Torn Cloth, Faded Pictures) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Rag Doll) *Examine Faded Pictures. (Result: Pictures of May and March) *Ask August Perkins about the memoirs. (Prerequisites: Rag Doll restored, Pictures of May and March restored) *Console March Perkins. (Reward: 30 XP) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The first part of the case name comes from the saying, "The family who prays together stays together." *The case was originally named "The Perkins's Perks" and then "Thicker Than Water" until the name was finally settled on "Stay Together, Die Alone". *This is the first case where the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This is the second case of domestic homicide in the player's tenure in Rocksfellow. *This case is unique as the victim and the suspects are all related. *Credits for the case image Navigation Reviews Mephistz's review *'Case Name' – 8/10 *'Plot' – 8.5/10 *'Creativity' – 8/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.13 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Kit0804's review *'Case Name' – 8/10 *'Plot' – 9/10 *'Creativity' – 10/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.75 *'Grade' – A''' Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 8.5/10 *'Plot' – 8/10 *'Creativity' – 9/10 *'Effort' – 8/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.38 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Koishi-Komeiji's review *'Case Name' – 7.8/10 *'Plot' – 6.0/10 *'Creativity' – 8.3/10 *'Effort' – 8.9/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.75 *'Grade' – B+ Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 8.1/10 *'Plot' – 6.8/10 *'Creativity' – 8.3/10 *'Effort' – 8.7/10 *'Overall Score' – 5/7 7.98 *'Grade' – B+ Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bumberborough Bay Category:Cases of Rocksfellow